


What Have You Done

by peanutbutterclowntrash (hyrulehobbit)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: GamTav - Freeform, Gen, M/M, PB&J, Sadstuck, pbj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyrulehobbit/pseuds/peanutbutterclowntrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Gamzee Makara, and you've just come around in the basement of the meteor with no idea how you got there. And things take a turn for the terrifying when you see the brown blood on the walls, on the floor, and on yourself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Have You Done

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure that this has probably been done before, but this is my own take on it. Enjoy. And maybe bring tissues.

You sway on your feet as the room comes back into view, falling heavily to the floor. What the fuck? You sit up straight and rub your fists into your eyes, trying to clear away the mist. Had you passed out? Where the motherfuck are you? A quick glance around tells you you're somewhere in the basement of the meteor. The meteor, right.  
You try to remember how the fuck you got down here, or what you had been doing beforehand, but your head throbs in protest. Fuck. You could use some sopor right now...just a little...to take the edge off. But then you remember. There's none left. Shit.

"Get your head all up and together, Gamzee." you groan to yourself.

You manage to pull yourself to your feet, swaying a little as you do so. You reach out and cling to the nearest object for support. Some sort of glass tank? Your vision has finally corrected itself to something of a normal state, and you take in your surroundings properly. You don't think you've ever been down here before, and you wish you would remember what had happened. Nothing seems to strike you as abnormal. Maybe you just fell and blacked out. But then you look up at the wall.

That's when you see it. The blood.

Is it blood? You can't tell, the lighting is dim. Praying your first assumption was false, you take a few nervous steps towards the wall. You swallow hard. It definitely is blood. And not only that, it's a message:

 _are you next?_ :o)

In your own handwriting.

" _What?..._ " you barely whisper. You're so confused. What in the fuck happened? You wrote this? You frown and shake your head in disbelief. What is it supposed to mean? Your eyes linger on the message for a beat. But then you realise. Your eyes widen in terror. The colour of the blood. You know who's blood that is. Oh _shit_.

Panic rising, your heart hammers as you look down at yourself. It's on your hands too. Your clothes. Everywhere. Oh no. Oh shit.

" _Tav_?!" you croak, eyes already spilling with tears. You spin helplessly, searching the room. Hoping in vain that you'll see him hiding around the corner, alive, laughing. All an elaborate fucking prank.

But no. Instead, your eyes find a body.

" _Tav_!" you yell desperately as you run towards him, tripping over yourself. Skidding to your knees beside the body, your hands reach out to touch him, shake him awake. But your blood runs cold when you realise that his head is no longer attached to his shoulders.

"No..." you mumble. "No no no _oh fuck_."

Nothing makes sense any more. You gaze hopelessly at the body of the boy you love. You feel weak and you choke on the lump in your throat, the first small sobs escaping your lips. You did this, you tell yourself. _You did this_. Your shaking hand reaches out and runs through his thick hair, bottom lip trembling with tears. Your eyes settle on the gaping hole in his chest, and you suddenly wonder about the weapon. Turning to your right, you see it laying at his feet. His own lance. His own fucking lance. You sick fuck.

And then, suddenly, you remember.

Her. It was _her_. You inhale deeply, and you can still detect her lingering scent. You notice the smashed magic 8 ball on the floor a few feet away. You remember everything now.

You were feeling edgy enough from the lack of sopor, when that fucking Dave human decided to shit on everything you ever motherfucking believed in. You went to take a walk, to clear your head...and that's when you heard the thud. You followed the sound...and then you found him...and then...

"Oh fuck." you cry out loud again. You cut his head off. And then painted the walls with his blood. Why? _Why_?! You were so sad and so angry...the rage. The sheer _rage_ you felt. You don't remember doing it, but you know it was you. Why? _Why_.  
You don't understand anything anymore. Nothing makes sense. The lack of sopor was hard...but you could've coped with that, you were sure. Then you lost your faith. The Messiah's probably don't even exist. And now...now this. The one thing that was keeping you motherfucking glued together. The only troll you ever felt red for. And now he's dead.

"Tav..." you breathe "I'm so...I'm so sorry Tavbro." your voice cracks from the tears. You reach out with trembling hands and pick up the head. His once red-hot skin, now cold. You gaze into his lifeless eyes, but you can barely see, your vision is so stained with tears. You feel sick to your stomach and full of self-loathing, but you close your eyes and crush your lips against his. A hard, passionate, desperate kiss that seems to last eternity. You pull away. Nothing.

You look at him, not sure exactly what you were expecting to happen.

"C'mon, Tavros..." you say, kissing him again. But this time you sob against his lips. His dream self is dead. He's never coming back.

That's when you let go. You slowly tuck your knees up to your chin, still hugging the head against your chest, and you start sobbing uncontrollably. Your chest heaves as you gasp for breath. You cry and you cry. Nothing else matters.

* * *

 You're unaware of how much time has passed when the tears finally stop. It could've been minutes, hours, days. Your lungs ache and your throat burns from the sobbing. Your eyes are sore and dry. Finally, you decide it's time to move. Gently, you untuck yourself, and lay the head back down above Tavros' shoulders, as if his body was still whole. Your t-shirt is caked in brown blood, and then smell of it is enough to make you gag, but you don't care.

You lean forward, and gently, sadly, kiss him on his cold forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Tavros." you say. You have no more tears left, and no more joy. You feel empty.

"I'll make her pay, Tav," you mutter to yourself "they'll all fucking pay."

You sit, alone and motionless. What now?

But that question answers itself, when you see a movement out of the corner of your eye. You raise your head, and then you see it. Him.

The puppet.

It's plastic eyes bore into yours from across the room. A voice penetrates your mind.

"NO REMORSE." it yells, as you feel your willpower slip away. The blackness takes over, draining your emotions, and you welcome it with open arms. Suddenly you decide you never want to feel anything ever again. Not happiness, not sadness. Nothing.

"No remorse." you hear yourself repeat.

"KILL THEM ALL." the voice yells again. A sick smirk plays on your lips.

"Yes." you comply "They're all gonna die. Every last motherfucking one of them."

You hear footsteps approaching in the distance. You smile. You await your first victim.

 


End file.
